This invention relates to devices for transporting and storing equestrian equipment; primarily saddles, bridles and related tack items. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination of a storage frame for carrying saddles with a standard dolly to allow for easy transportation, not only in a stable setting, but also when transporting horses and their equipment to shows and riding events. The saddle rack may be separated from the dolly to work as a stationary storage frame. The saddle rack has folding arms to carry two saddles, as well as an expanding bottom frame for transportation of a muck bucket or other large items such as a bale of hay.
Equestrian saddles are expensive articles which require significant care during transportation and storage. They may also be quite heavy, varying between approximately 35 pounds and possibly up to 200 pounds for very ornate decorative saddles. The weight in combination with bulky size and hanging stirrups and straps makes the saddles quite cumbersome for a person to carry. Also saddles are usually made of a combination of leather and wood, both of which are pliable materials that have a tendency to mold the shape of the support. If the saddle is unsupported or improperly supported by being laid on a flat surface for a lengthy amount of time, the saddle becomes deformed and unsuitable for placing on a horse's back. Additionally, there are pads on the underside of the saddle that are specifically for cushioning the horse's back to ensure that the weight of the saddle and rider rest properly on the muscle pads on either side of the horse's spine. The cushion panels require periodic care and maintenance so that they remain smooth in their shape and retain their shape in order to conform to the horse's back and prevent injury. Therefore it is important that the saddle is transported and stored properly to prevent damage to these panels and therefore later resulting in harm to the horse.
Additionally, saddles also have rigging attached including stirrups and various straps that hang below and/or over the saddle. Therefore any structure for storing or transporting a saddle must accommodate this additional rigging. Saddles can be very difficult to transport due to the saddle shape which must be maintained in a U generally resembling the horse's back to prevent damage to the saddle and the ability to handle the long stirrups and straps. In addition as mentioned previously saddles are heavy. Therefore, having an easy and convenient way to transport the saddles without damage is important.
While other saddle racks are known in the art, they often are capable of only carrying one saddle and are either for short term short distance transportation say around the home horse barn or stable and are often very limited in their storage of other items. [U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,049; 3,930,663; 5,791,668] Other types of saddle racks are very large and cumbersome, requiring special transport devices and additional separate supports to supply the needed storage and saddle support during actual transportation. [U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,078]
Combination saddle racks and carriers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,078 shows a combination stationary rack and transportation unit. However, the dolly used is a highly specialized one built specifically for transporting the described inventive rack. The rack described is not adaptable to using a standard dolly. Also, the rack requires additional stabilization to prevent the saddle supports from bouncing during transportation and would have difficulty accommodating additional equipment such as a muck bucket or a bale of hay.